


Prima di andare a dormire

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Prima di andare a dormire

Per Atobe ormai era diventata una vera abitudine quella d'inviare la buonanotte a Tezuka, ogni sera non scappava mai a quell'appuntamento e così prima di andare a dormire, prendeva il telefono e scriveva quel solito e brevissimo messaggio, perché sapeva che anche l'altro ormai attendesse con ansia quei momenti.  
Non è che gliel'aveva detto di persona, perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, ma era arrivato a quella conclusione dopo aver visto quanto velocemente gli rispondesse, quasi come se fosse con il telefono in mano e aspettava solo il suo ennesimo messaggio.  
Era bello dopotutto, vero? Significava che Tezuka tenesse sul serio a lui e la loro relazione per entrambi diventava sempre più importante.  
"Buonanotte, Tezuka"  
"Buonanotte anche a te, Atobe"


End file.
